Dirty Picture
by Fiend Maz
Summary: Naruto misses his bastard and demands things of his uke that involves a masturbating show and a dirty picture while he waits for Sasuke to come for the weekend. And Sasuke does, perfectly. Naughty Porn. NARUSASU.


**Title: **Dirty Picture  
**Genre: **Romance, Comedy  
**Pairings: **NaruSasu  
**Warning: **Slightly kinky, Very Naughty, 2/3 porn, OOC Sasuke and Naruto, and of course a extremely erotic Dirty Picture of Sasuke.  
**Summary:** Naruto misses his bastard and demands things of his uke that involves a masturbating show and a dirty picture while he waits for Sasuke to come for the weekend. And Sasuke does, perfectly. Naughty. Porn. NARUSASU.

* * *

If someone ever told Uzumaki Naruto that the love of his life will never want to be away from him for a long period of time, he would have scoffed and disagree.

Because leave him did he.

That bastard.

Education was apparently more important than him.

Stupid stupid bastard.

Although, the bastard did have a sweet side.

_Ding~_

Naruto clicked his mouse and stared at his laptop's screen lovingly.

"How's my Naruto?"

"Sasuke," The blonde growled.

The raven pouted on his screen. "I'm coming this weekend."

"Really?" Naruto asked, face lighting up. He lifted his hand and counted with his fingers one by one, murmuring.

"Yes Naru."

"That's like four days away!" He replied, indignant.

A pale hand came up to rub equally pale temples. "Can't you wait?"

Naruto made a stony face in annoyance.

The raven's soft sigh sounded from silver-black speakers situated beside Naruto's silver-red laptop. "What do you want?"

"You know Ke$ha, Sasu?"

"..."

"The song Dirty Picture ring any bells?"

"Naru, I don't think I like where this is going." Sasuke said with a straight face.

"Sorry love. You left me too unsatisfied here."

"You could've come with me!" Sasuke said with slightly bigger eyes.

Naruto smirked. "Send me a dirty picture of you teme. I need something to masturbate to."

His love spluttered and reddened much to the blonde's amusement.

"Spread eagled, readying yourself, cum all over, you licking some from your hand. Cock erect and leaking; send me that teme and I want to see your pleading face."

Sasuke visibly trembled in the screen.

"You're hard just by my words aren't you, Sasu? Pull down your pants and let me see."

The raven didn't move.

"C'mon Sasu, masturbate on the screen for me today then send me the pic on thursday." he coaxed.

After a whimper, Naruto was seeing black pants fill the screen. A pale hand pulled down the zipper, pushing down the pants together with dark blue boxers after.

Uzumaki moaned as his lover's pale pink cock pressed against the screen.

"Babe, I wanna suck you in my mouth."

Sasuke's distant gasp was heard. "Na-Naruto..."

"Stroke yourself, baby. Strong and slow strokes."

The raven's pale hand moved to the twitching pink cock, hesitantly skimming across the long arch.

"Ah..." Sasuke lightly moaned.

Fingers wrapped around the width of the cock and started moving up and down, squeezing slightly.

The screen shook slightly as the raven hunched in pleasure, moans and gasps leaving his pretty mouth unseen by his lover.

"Naru... Ah! Nnn... Mm!"

Naruto bit his peach pink lips, feeling his own cock harden. He trailed his fingers down, dipping inside his jogging pants. He gripped his own cock with a light gasp and started stroking slowly.

"Go on, Sasuke baby."

"Nar..." Sasuke moaned, pre-cum sliding down his cock. His pointer finger pressed on his slit and rubbed making Naruto moan in turn at the sight.

"Faster Sasu." Naruto moaned, following his own command to his lover and speeding up his own strokes.

The raven's pale hand started sliding up and down the owner's pink cock in fast strokes, pre-cum now sliding down continuously.

"Fuck... Naruto..." Pre-cum smeared the screen as the blocked Uchiha arched, stroking even faster.

"Oh gods." Azure eyes now half-lidded gazed at the arousing scene, feeling the familiar coiling heat in his stomach.

"Nar... I'm-I'm coming!" Sasuke stumbled backwards, his arched stomach and pale sexy legs coming into view.

"Cum with me baby." Naruto rasped, squeezing his own cock tightly. He jerked slightly.

"AH! NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, his cum spurting towards the screen, leaving a pleasant sight for his lover.

Naruto growled deeply. "Sasuke." He murmured before releasing his cum in his pants.

* * *

Mussed blonde hair peeked from the top of camera-flashes making it sparkle.

"That's a wrap guys! Today is perfect!" Naruto grinned, coming up from behind his professional camera.

"Thanks, _Naruto._" A girl with long blonde hair purred, caressing Naruto's well-muscled abs.

"Mmhm..." Another girl agreed, slipping her arm around Naruto's waist. She flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder with her other hand before latching it onto Naruto's arm.

"Ladies..." Uzumaki started. "As much as I love your exotic beauties... I'm gay and I have a boyfriend so really, this is a waste of your precious time."

The two girls pouted. "We can make you straight, _Naru. _C'mon, take a look at us." The blonde girl coaxed, slipping her jacket off a shoulder to reveal smooth fair skin for his ogling.

"Girls... I have a boyfriend to get to. I gotta go." Naruto gave them a understanding smile before grabbing his equipment and dashing out to his orange sports car.

Being a professional model photographer really did have its perks, especially with someone as hot as himself being one.

Uzumaki sighed, running a hand through his soft and shiny hair.

Too bad he was gay.

Sorry girls but his boyfriend was way hotter, sexier and more arousing than any male or female.

He rushed home, terribly excited to receive his Sasuke's dirty picture. He'd been listening to "Dirty Picture" by Taio Cruz ft. Ke$ha a lot these days.

Today was Thursday, two days away from seeing his babe and he was promised the dirty picture today.

God, he didn't know what to expect. Sasuke always took everything to the next level.

He quickly inserted his key into his main door, opened it and quickly ran inside

Naruto threw his equipment to his soft bed and-calming himself-he sat on his black chair and opened his silver-red laptop slowly as if opening a treasure filled with unknown riches.

_Ping!_

"Fuck yes!" Naruto shouted.

He clicked on his e-mail and opened his mail.

The blonde moaned lowly, immediately feeling his cock stand in attention.

He released a long breath.

Fuck, Sasuke looked sexy. And hot. And bothered. And oh, he was like the god of sex appeal.

Naruto silently thanked any god listening for giving him such a boyfriend as Sasuke Uchiha.

His lover's skin was glowing and glistening with sweat. Pale legs were bent and parted, showing Sasuke's lewd face in the middle, tongue sticking out to lap at a sticky cum covered hand. The other hand was spreading the tight ass that covered half the picture, three fingers shoved in the red puckered asshole. His pink perfect erect cock leaking with pre-cum was frozen in the pic. Milky white thighs were covered in cum; it was obvious that the Uchiha had cum already before the pic was taken.

The little horny slut.

Blue eyes blinked in confusion as it took in a sound clip file.

He pressed it and saved it then opened it before minimizing it, staring at his lover's dirty picture once more.

Tan hands stroked his now naked cock in fast motions.

"Mmm... Ah! Na-Naruto! Mmm... Naru... Oh! Oh Naru! Augh! Aaah!"

Naruto's eyes widened at his lover's moan streaming out of his silver-black speakers before glazing over, the dirty picture the only thing it could focus on.

He stroked faster, cock twitching in the midst of his Sasuke's needy moans and gasps.

"Aaahnn... Naruuu... Ungnnn... Augh! It feels so good, Naruto."

Naruto stroked even faster, fingering his slit harshly.

"Unnngh! Naruto! Ah! Ah! Naruto! Ah! I'm-I'm-I'm coming!"

He groaned in pleasure, feeling his orgasm hurtling towards him, fast, his lover's voice the strong stimulation for it.

"AAAAH! N-NARUTO! Fuuuuuuck yes!"

Naruto came with a loud moan; his head thrown back, eyes clenched shut as string after sticky string erupted out of his softening cock.

* * *

It was Saturday and Sasuke was coming home...

For the weekend.

Damned asshole.

Not one to complain-much-though, Naruto was at the airport waiting for his lover to arrive.

In the meantime, he was stuffing his face with Salt Ramen while browsing through the menu for his next order.

He slammed his bowl down after a huge slurp then raised his hand.

As soon as the girl came, he immediately ordered. "Tonkatsu Ramen, please!"

"Yes, sir!" The perky girl replied before leaving.

Ten minutes later and Naruto was served his ramen.

He turned to the energetic girl apologetically. "Can I have another chopstick?" He asked, grimacing at his chewed ones that was the product of his long wait.

"Here you go." She said cheerfully, handing him one. "I saw you chewing them on my way here and decided to get you one."

"Why, thank you!" Naruto beamed before returning his attention to his beloved ramen and chowing down.

_Ooooh, I like it like that. Keep working that back. I don't know how to act. Slow motion for me.~_

Uzumaki gasped, fishing for his phone in a hurry and pressing the answer button.

"Yeah?"

"Naruto..." The voice in the other end whined.

"Sasuke? You've arrived? Come meet me in the ramen restaurant!"

"Naruto... My bags are heavy." Even if he couldn't see it, Naruto definitely felt the ravens pout.

He succumbed.

"I'll be right there, wherever you are!"

"Entrance of the airport, Naruto. Hurry up!" Sasuke replied cheerfully before hanging up.

The blonde pocketed his cellphone and quickly raised his arm.

The happy girl quickly looked at him and made her way over. "Bill, please!"

Sparing a glance to make sure she heard, he turned back to his holy ramen before gulping it all down.

"Your bill." The girl said, appearing suddenly beside him.

Naruto placed his credit card down, watching the girl disappear with it. He picked up his glass of water and drank it all down.

"Please sign here, Mr. Uzumaki!"

The blonde looked at the waitress; startled, before quickly signing the receipts.

"Thank you!" The waitress said, giving him his card and original receipt.

Naruto nodded and quickly left, running to the entrance of the airport.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke smirked lazily. "Missed you."

"Bastard." The blonde chuckled lightly, hugging said bastard.

* * *

"Ah." Sasuke gasped softly.

Naruto wrapped his arm around the pale stomach, pressing their sweaty bodies together as he slowly penetrated his uke's body.

"Nnn..." Pale hands wrapped themselves tightly on the tan arm wrapped around the owner's body, closing his eyes to fully feel the warm pleasure of his love entering him after a long time.

Once he was fully sheathed inside the warm velvety heat, Naruto pulled out slowly again until his tip. He reached down towards the brunette's hard cock, thrusting in the same time he stroked the pulsing member.

"H-Harder Uzumaki." Sasuke panted.

"As you wish bastard." Naruto pouted, releasing his hold and pushing Sasuke down on the bed. "Just when I was getting into making love to you."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "For god's sake, Uzumaki." He pushed back on the cock impaling his hole. "Fuck me raw."

With one last pout, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips with his two hands. "You asked for it."

"I kn—FUCK!" Sasuke shouted, his head snapping back painfully as the blonde hit his prostate perfectly on the spot. "AUGH! GODDAMMIT!" He screamed.

Naruto increased his speed, thrusting harder onto the now abused prostate of his lover. He gripped onto the pale hips harder, enjoying the nonsensical moans and screams streaming out of Sasuke's kissable lips.

"N-Naruto!"

Sasuke choked on one of his moans as the blonde abruptly turned him around.

"Beautiful." Was all that left Naruto's mouth as he pounded into his lover even more vigorously than before, staring straight at onyx eyes that were practically begging him to wreak more havoc on his pale body.

Naruto leaned down, not stopping his harsh thrusts and caught a nipple between his teeth. He tugged at it harshly, rolling it and twisting it before releasing it and doing the same to the other.

"Oh Fuuuck..." Sasuke moaned, gripping the bed sheet above his head.

Cherry lips split, leaking blood onto the abusive teeth and mouth of Naruto's. He reached down, grabbing Sasuke's steadily leaking cock, tugging and squeezing, his pointer finger rubbing the cum slicked slit.

"More..." Sasuke begged.

Naruto bared his teeth before clamping down on Sasuke's milky shoulders like a starved vampire. He broke through the skin making Sasuke shriek in pleasure and lapped at the blood oozing out of the wound.

He brought his conscious back onto the abusing of the raven's prostate and slammed hard onto it then stopped, holding his position. Naruto gritted his teeth in pleasure, relishing in the nonstop scream of his beloved uke and tight clenching the walls surrounding his cock did in response to his actions.

Sasuke jerked unsteadily, releasing inaudible gasps and sobs in between his screaming before finally reaching his orgasm, not being able to take the extreme pleasure anymore.

Naruto cursed profusely when Sasuke clamped down on his cock even harder than before. The pale body beneath him was now having mini convulsions due to the still pressed on prostate.

Sasuke could feel himself harden again at the continuous pleasure his abused prostate was still giving him. He could feel his orgasm hurtling again as Naruto started stroking his cock with slow torturous strokes.

Onyx eyes fixated on darkened blue ones before cherry lips parted; "I love you."

Naruto's breath hitched.

"S-Sa—" Was the only thing the blonde could manage before shooting his cum hard on the prostate his cock was pressed on.

Sasuke screamed again as he released his seed for the second time that night, his head turning right and left in the extreme pleasure of hot cum spraying hard straight at his prostate.

"Love you too." Naruto murmured, calming down from his high.

Sasuke panted, trying to regain his breath. "I kn-know."

The blonde slid out of Sasuke's abused anus and rolled over. "... Freaking bastard."

* * *

A/N

I hope the smut wasn't too short 8D

If any of you haven't noticed, this fic was meant to be based on "Dirty Picture by Taio Cruz Ft. Ke$ha" by request of an awesome friend, Aeron Lee Hardy.

A word or two would be appreciated!

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


End file.
